The present invention relates to a process for fabricating a transparent visible spectrum modulator and more particularly to a transparent interferometric visible spectrum modulator.
Current display technologies vary from liquid crystal (LCD), interferometric modulator (IMOD), and light emitting diodes (LED). All of these technologies reflect color but none of them are transparent.
Transparent displays have been created using organic light emitting diodes (OLED). However, these consume much more power than any other technologies (LCD, IMOD, LED) and OLED manufacturing is more expensive than the other technologies because the fabrication methods are not widely used.